


Tower over me

by fanficfantasy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Harry, Dominant Louis Tomlinson, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Rich Louis, Sassy Louis, Sort Of, Sugar Daddy Louis, Top Louis, business man louis, harry likes to feel little, louis is one thicc bish, yes i am a secret larry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 07:38:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15903819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficfantasy/pseuds/fanficfantasy
Summary: Harry wanted to feel small. As he peered into the dusty mirror, haphazardly balanced against the rim of his windowsill, he cursed his excessive limbs. Harry was a giant, of sorts, towering over the sparse number of dates that he had greeted. He would rise from his chair and bump his head on the ceiling or dust his curls into the clouds - or so he felt. He knew he was exaggerating somewhat, and that six foot was hardly grotesque, but he wanted so badly to be of a tiny stature, so small that he would innately attract the hunter-gatherer kind of guy who would pluck him from the ground and balance him with ease on the tip of their finger.Or the one where Louis makes Harry feel small and pretty.





	Tower over me

**Author's Note:**

> Been working on this on/off for literally years so sorry if some bits don't flow quite as well as they could
> 
> Really enjoyed creating these versions of Louis and Harry, not trying to say this is how or who they are in real life just my characterisation of them for this fic!
> 
> Let me know if you would wanna see a part two to this as I still have some ideas for them! 
> 
> Thanks for reading :)

Harry wanted to feel small. As he peered into the dusty mirror, haphazardly balanced against the rim of his windowsill, he cursed his excessive limbs. Harry was a giant, of sorts, towering over the sparse number of dates that he had greeted. He would rise from his chair and bump his head on the ceiling or dust his curls into the clouds - or so he felt. He knew he was exaggerating somewhat, and that six foot was hardly _grotesque,_ but he wanted so badly to be of a tiny stature, so small that he would innately attract the hunter-gatherer kind of guy who would pluck him from the ground and balance him with ease on the tip of their finger.

 

Harry bit back a laugh, pausing his internal monologue to serve another customer, following their eye-line to a plump, farmhouse loaf that was spilling out off of the shelf. He smiled and preened for the woman, slicing it delicately, with a cocked hip that perhaps suggested his persuasion. He tagged and bagged the loaf, fighting with the till to retrieve the customer’s change, forcing an extra big smile for the inconvenience. The woman blushed and thanked him, hurrying out of the shop and into the coarse rain.

 

 _This was no life for a 21-year-old_ , Harry thought. He had spent almost every day in the bakery for as long as he could remember. The pay was good but his rent was higher than he could afford so even his life outside of the shop had much to be desired. Day in and day out Harry would slice bread and butter rolls, and leave the cup under the coffee machine for a moment too long, secretly hoping to get a burn so bad he would have to be exiled from the shop and flooded with compensation. A mild scolding was all that he had ever achieved.

 

The day dragged, as ever, and Harry’s patience began to wear thin. He had snapped at one too many awkward customers and his manager was not happy. With a painful smile, Harry was forced to sweep the crumb-riddled floor and sort through the drinks fridge until the lunch rush began. Such a rise in customer frequency kept the young lad busy; the only consolation to his situation.

 

Twenty sandwiches into the hour-long backlash of mayhem and a golden nymph sauntered into the shop, perusing the pink cupcakes that Harry had so delicately placed in the window. Harry swiftly shot his co-worker a tight eyed signal with a twitch of his lips and she knew instantly to dawdle with her customer’s change, ensuring Harry received the pleasure of serving the delectable newcomer.

 

“Hi.” Harry widened his eyes as he met sharp blue eyes with his own dull green lenses.

 

“Oh, hello there.” The suited stranger smirked, tapping his perfectly manicured fingernails on the hot plate and gazing upon each sausage roll or bacon and cheese concoction.

 

“Can I…help?” Harry’s bottom lip quivered slightly as his eyes flickered down the business man’s loose shirt and he found a hidden area of toned stomach.

 

“Well, I hope so.” The man grinned, leaning in a little, forcing Harry to gulp and crack his knuckles nervously. “What sandwich filling do you recommend?”

 

Harry’s mouth instantly became dry as his body was wracked with responsibility. He bit his lip and thought for a moment; almost as if he hadn't worked in the bakery for years.

 

This guy was undeniably stunning. He was short but somehow visibly domineering; a powerful energy following him. A tight jaw and fixed features drew Harry in, the fitted clothing forcing him to straighten out his apron in an attempt to cover his modesty.

 

“It depends what you like Sir.” He fluttered his eyelashes involuntarily as he let the mark of respect roll off of his tongue.

 

The man smirked.

 

“Chilli chicken on a soft brown roll will do love, no butter please.”

 

Harry nodded and got to work, aware of the customer’s eyes boring into him. A stray hair fell into his eyes from his messy bun and he flicked it out of his face the best he could, earning a low laugh.

 

When the roll was prepared and bagged Harry looked up at the man expectantly, awaiting the next move. The man just smiled in response, an undecided something loitering behind his gaze, ticking away in his brain. Harry drew his bottom lip into his mouth once more and began sucking.

 

“That’ll do.”

 

The man paid and asked for a napkin. Harry obliged and their hands brushed in the transition. Harry gasped and pulled back, refusing himself another look.

 

-

 

 

Two weeks later and Harry had created a tally in the back room of how many times he had seen and served the tanned god. The times he had not served he had had the pleasure of observation. Harry noted the regular’s plump arse and poured over his thick thighs. The obsession was growing, so much so that the young baker had caught himself fantasising about seduction and unspeakable actions regarding the customer. Harry knew he was being ridiculous as the pair never spoke about anything but the order, and, perhaps the most jarring aspect, he didn't even know the man’s name.

 

 

 

-

 

“Louis.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“My name’s Louis.”

 

Harry stared.

 

“I know _your_ name,” Businessman Louis nodded to the boy’s name badge. “I thought it was only fair you knew mine, you’ve been making my sandwiches for weeks now.”

 

“Oh right, yeah, Louis.” Harry breathed, hands shaking a little as he both considered moaning that name and trying to work the till.

 

“So, are you at college or something…Harry?”

 

“I’m straight out of uni.” He blushed, giving Louis his change. “I’m 21.”

 

Louis nodded and took his sandwich, smiling slightly and leaving the shop without a word.

 

Harry watched, his eyes following to the shiny black range rover that little Louis climbed into, adjusting his hair before pulling away from the curb and disappearing.

 

Harry frowned, scratching the back of his neck feverishly, desperately trying to figure out his new friend’s agenda. He was somewhat torn between the possibility of flirting between the two for favour of a friendly working relationship.

 

Harry remained confused for the remainder of the week.

 

-

 

Louis continued to establish himself as a regular in the shop, straying beyond sandwiches and occasionally indulging in a coffee or scone, on Harry’s recommendation. Harry continued swoon over Louis’ suits and smiles, licking his lips every time the familiar face dropped their change and had to bend over.

 

“Good Afternoon Harry.”

 

“Uh, hi…Louis.” Harry flushed as he met the man’s gaze.

 

“It’s quite empty today.” Louis frowned, looking around at the uninhabited shop.

 

Harry nodded, “yeah, we had a mad rush earlier but no one seems to want cake right now.”

 

“I always want cake.” Louis grinned, taunting Harry with a swift lick of his bottom lip, making the flesh shiny and wet.

 

Harry internally groaned.

 

“Hey Harry, I don’t suppose you have any free time after work today?” Louis raised an eyebrow, reaching forwards and popping a shred of a cheese straw sample into his mouth.

 

The boy stared.

 

Louis waited, chewing.

 

“I…do, can I ask…why?” Harry gulped, his eyes twitching.

 

“I’d like to take you out.” Louis shrugged. “Just dinner and drinks.”

 

“You…uh…right…yeah I-I-I mean yes, yes, that would be nice.” Harry started sweating, his palms flooding with nerves.

 

“Oh, love,” Louis chuckled. “You are a sweet little thing, aren't you?”

 

“Little?” Harry preened, his face suddenly beaming at his ultimate fantasy.

 

Louis remained oblivious to his accidental compliment as he scribbled his number onto an old receipt from his back pocket.

 

“Text me when you’re ready, I can pick you up.”

 

Harry’s mouth hung open, speechless, although thankfully he managed to nod.

 

Louis bought a sausage roll, shooting Harry a wink as he took a large bite, breezing out of the shop and back into his car.

 

-

 

**H - It’s Harry, the boy from the shop**

**_L - Hello Harry, how was work after I left?_ **

****

**H - It was the same really, not very busy, sorry I didn't text sooner, took me longer to clean up than I thought it would:-/**

**_L - No problem. I had some business to attend to anyway. Still want to grab dinner?_ **

****

**H - Oh I didn't realise u still had work, what do u actually do if u don't mind me asking? & yes if u still want to**

**_L - I’m in marketing, I co-own a company, it isn't anything particularly interesting. Of course I want to, shall I pick you up around 8? What’s your address?_ **

****

_-_

Harry had wanted to dress up and wow his date but hours of pacing and worrying left him with a very limited window to shower and change. So Harry stood awkwardly outside his block of flats in a loose cream shirt and tight black jeans, Chelsea boots finishing his ensemble. He had re-assembled his bun, deciding that an up-do made him look more put together. He tapped his feet as he waited, his keys pressed uncomfortably against his thigh, perturbing from the front pocket of his jeans.

 

Harry gulped as headlights flashed around the corner of his street, the infamous happy shopper approaching where the boy stood. The car pulled up and Harry was surprised when the engine stopped; Louis jumping out to hastily open the passenger door for his guest.

 

“You didn’t have to get the door,” Harry blushed when they were both inside the car, pulling away from the curb.

 

“Of course I did.” Louis shrugged slightly. “You look very cute.”

 

“Oh, I…uh…thank you,” Harry mumbled, his cheeks burning with satisfaction.

 

“That’s quite alright, sorry I’m still in this boring old suit, my meeting went on way longer than I had expected and I really didn’t want to be late to pick you up.”

 

“Louis you…if tonight wasn’t a good time then you could have cancelled, it would have been fine I- “

 

“No, Harry, it wouldn’t. I’ve been looking forward to this evening for a long time.”

 

“You only asked me today.” Harry frowned.

 

“Yes, but it was on my to-do-list for quite some time.” Louis smirked.

 

Harry’s face flushed once more, at which point he gave up all attempts of speech.

 

Moments later they arrived at a pleasant Italian restaurant and the walk across the car park quickly confirmed to Harry that he was a giant. His stomach curled as he towered over Louis, all arms and legs and nowhere to go. He fell behind as Louis led them, both wallowing in his insecurities and watching the man’s backside bounce as he walked.

 

Louis held the door open as they entered the building, smiling sweetly as Harry brushed past him. He pulled out a chair for the boy when they found their table, smoothly pouring him a glass of white wine as they sat.

 

“Tell me,” Louis commanded, reaching up to his collar and loosening his tie. “What did you study at University?”

 

“Fashion with Media Studies,” Harry nodded. “Cliché I know.”

 

“Interesting.” Louis shook his head. “I was hoping it would be something creative.”

 

“Why’s that?”

 

“Because I find creative people a lot more interesting than the norm.”

 

“Well I am definitely _not_ interesting.” Harry scoffed. “I barely leave my flat.”

 

“Why not?” Louis frowned, sipping his wine.

 

“Oh, I, well…I’m just a bit of a hermit. I don’t get out a lot, I just work really.” Harry shrugged.

 

“That’s a shame.” Louis bit began to chew his bottom lip thoughtfully. “Do you have anyone special in your life at the moment?”

 

“No.” Harry answered, too quickly.

 

Louis smiled.

 

“I hoped not.”

 

-

 

After the main course, Louis decided to swallow his pride, reaching across the table and running his fingertips across Harry’s knuckles. The boy gasped, his eyes widening and his lips puckering. Louis smiled, almost a smirk, licking his lips and edging his fingers further up to Harry’s wrist, earning a slight shiver.

 

“What are you doing?” Harry breathed, his eyes darting down to their connection.

 

“Do you not like it?” Louis challenged softly, raising an eyebrow.

 

Harry looked down, analysing the interaction again, his cheeks burning.

 

“It tickles.” He smiled, barking a short chuckle as he wiggled his fingers.

 

“Harry, this is a date.” Louis grinned, removing his touch in favour of fixing his hair. “I just wanted to clarify that because I didn’t technically ask you out and part of me was worried that you wouldn’t…understand…if you know what I mean?”

 

Harry frowned for a moment before nodding slowly.

 

“I think you’re a very pretty boy.” Louis’ eyes brightened. “And I’m very drawn to you.”

 

Harry’s stomach flipped as his lips twitched, so many exclamations threatening to pour out of his mouth.

 

“I’m very business minded.” Louis carried on, quickly grasping that Harry had become mute. “So I cannot guarantee that the getting to know each other process will be very fluid as I am always away, but I’d like to still try.”

 

Harry managed another nod.

 

“Are you attracted to me, Harry?” Louis pursed his lips, a wry smile revealing his amusement.

 

Harry stifled a giggle, tucking a stray piece of hair behind his ear before clearing his throat.

 

“I…uh…well I kind of checked you…out…when you would come into the shop…you’re so…”

 

Louis shushed Harry’s stammers with a finger to his lips.

 

“Thank you, Harry.” He removed it. “Now what would you like for dessert?”

 

-

 

Harry quickly realised that Louis enjoyed being in control. Louis poured the wine and ordered their food, giving Harry little room to interact with anyone but himself. Harry complied with the evening’s events, a constant wave of confusion enveloping him. He was happy that Louis had shown interest and cared enough to voice such an interest, however, he was unsure of what reaction was desired.

 

The drive back to Harry’s block of flats was subdued and silent, although surprisingly comfortable. Louis kept the radio at a minimum, dull groans of soft rock echoing throughout the car. Harry’s head lulled against the window, his eyes threatening to close. He yawned, stretching out his giraffe-like limbs, curling into himself.

 

Louis smiled to himself as he watched the oversized kitten wriggling around in his seat, trying to get comfortable. Soft snores were soon seeping from his passenger, forcing him to chuckle under his breath. It was barely eleven yet Harry was dosing off like a child, seconds away from sucking his thumb.

 

They arrived outside Harry’s block of flats and Louis found himself circling the estate, urging his date to return to the conscious world. He soon grew impatient and swiftly located the car park round the back of the building, allowing his engine to hum to a halt beneath a street lamp.

 

“Love, you’re home.” Louis murmured, reaching out and brushing his fingers across the boy’s shoulder.

 

“Huh?” Harry’s long eyelashes began to flutter, his legs wriggling in an attempt to locate some level of feeling.

 

“You…fell asleep, in my car.” Louis explained, unable to hide the surprise in his voice.

 

Harry’s mouth hung open in horror as he quickly pushed back his hair, adjusting the buttons on his shirt and the crinkled bottoms of his jeans.

 

“I’m really so- “

 

“It was cute.” Louis shrugged, hopping out of the car before Harry could finish, swiftly opening the passenger door.

 

Harry rubbed his eyes, stretching out his arms until he earned a satisfying click. Louis smirked as he waited, his hip cocked. He watched the boy shimmy out of the car, patting down his thighs in search for his keys.

 

“Thank you for a wonderful evening.” Harry looked over his shoulder as he started towards the front door of his complex.

 

“I’m walking you to your door.” Louis scoffed, clicking his key to lock his car and following, coolly taking two steps to match each of Harry’s.

 

“Oh, you don’t have to…it’s not very…nice…in here.” Harry nodded towards the door as they approached.

 

Louis ignored Harry’s stutters and brushed past him, holding the door open. The suited man followed obediently up the never-ending flights of stairs, licking his lips as he watched Harry’s long slender legs tackle each step with ease. The boy stopped abruptly outside a wooden red door, shrugging his shoulders slightly, signaling that Louis’ desire had now been fulfilled.

 

“Harry, you shouldn’t be ashamed.” Louis sighed, reaching for Harry’s hand and squeezing it gently.

 

“I’m…”

 

Louis waited.

 

“I feel like such a kid…compared to you. I don’t have a single thing sorted in my life and my flat…well, it’s just pathetic…I could never take someone to a restaurant like you did tonight…I just…” Harry trailed off once more, his eyes threatening to burn holes into the scuffed up tiles beneath his feet.

 

Louis muttered something unintelligible under his breath before winding his arms around the younger boy and holding him close to his chest. Louis rubbed tenderly at Harry’s back, his nose nestled self-indulgently into his date’s hair. He rocked them slightly, smiling as he felt Harry’s nervous hands find a place on Louis’ curved hips.

 

“You have a real kind of…charm, Harry.” Louis sighed once more. “No amount of money will ever give someone that gift.”

 

Harry blushed and gently pulled out of the embrace, wanting so desperately to find a sincere expression resting on Louis’ face.

 

His wish was granted.

 

“Louis, surely you aren’t lonely? Why would you want to spend an evening with the loser that makes your lunch every other day?” Harry rolled his eyes, leaning back on his door.

 

“All work and no play.” Louis shrugged defensively. “And, for the record, I thought you were very sweet and simply could not resist making the offer. Of course, you didn’t have to accept.”

 

“Oh yeah, because I was _really_ going to turn you down. Bet you were on tender-hooks!” Harry scoffed.

 

Louis scowled at Harry’s mocking tone, his temperate nature quickly evaporating.

 

“Watch your mouth.”

 

“What?” Harry laughed.

 

“I don’t appreciate the sarcasm, Harry.” Louis sharpened his glare. “I’m trying to give you a vote of confidence yet you then try to mock mine.”

 

“I wasn’t trying to- “

 

“Go inside.”

 

“What?”

 

“Go inside. The date is over.”

 

Harry stood frozen. He studied the older man’s expression for a moment, searching desperately for an ounce of humour. He was unsuccessful.

 

Harry turned and began fumbling with his keys, feeling Louis’ eyes boring into him. His date watched his hands fail, his front door making a mockery of his dramatic exit.

 

“Let me help.” Louis insisted, taking short strides before taking the keys and easing the door open.

 

“Thank you.” Harry breathed, as he realised how close their faces had suddenly become.

 

Louis licked his lips, his eyes trained onto Harry’s.

 

“Good night.” Louis whispered, leaning in and placing a soft yet chaste kiss on to Harry’s innocent mouth.

 

Harry watched Louis leave, without a single look, back over his shoulder, at the bewildered boy standing on the doorstep.

 

He touched his mouth warily with his fingertips.

 

He needed more.

 

-

 

Harry had become a nightmare. He was constantly in a jittery state at work, his eyes trained to the door, fingernails bitten down to jagged edges at the thought of seeing Louis again.

 

The pair had exchanged infrequent texts, but nothing of true substance. They conversed like estranged cousins – no real concern or interest, just a slow train chugging along until someone fell asleep or forgot to reply.

 

Harry couldn’t help but be confused. Their first date had been somewhat dominated by Louis’ adamant interest in the young baker, yet since that promising kiss something has somewhat dampened the enthusiasm. Harry tossed and turned, his brow furrowed as he realised he physically couldn’t have done anything wrong. He did not get a chance to really kiss back or anything to that effect, the most he could have contributed to the irregular bouts of conversation was his reluctance to believe that Louis wasn’t aware of his own glowing presence. At the time Harry had assumed that Louis’ comments were in jest and that the kiss, well the kiss had confirmed such thoughts. Surely Louis would not press his lips so delicately to Harry’s if he had identified his date as public enemy number one?

 

Harry sighed as he dragged himself through this worn-out thought process, trudging to the door and locking up; another day without the golden customer marked in his mind.

 

-

 

**H – have u found another bakery or something? X**

Three hours pass.

**_L -?????_ **

****

**H – haven’t seen u in a while**

****

Harry was disappointed with Louis’ blank response so he dropped the kiss, his stomach churning, already regretting initiating the interaction.

 

**_L – You’re not the only pretty bakery boy._ **

****

**H – Oh, fair enough.**

**_L – I was only joking love! I’ve been in Edinburgh on business for the past week, I fly home tomorrow night._ **

****

**H – Of course you were, why didn’t u say?**

**_L – You didn’t ask;-)_ **

****

**H – Will u come into the shop when ur back?**

**_L – First thing! Don’t know how I’ve survived without your beautifully crafted sandwiches, Harry x_ **

****

Harry noted the kiss and bit into the sides of his cheeks in an effort to stop his pathetic grin from spreading across his stupid face.

 

**H – Do u want to see each other again? Like go out xx**

**_L – I was going to ask you the same thing! I’m throwing a cocktail party next Friday also; you are more than welcome to come x_ **

****

**H – Oh, I don’t think I’d fit in at something like that, thanks though:-) I was going to suggest the cinema? xx**

**_L – Harry, I’m a grown man I’m not taking you to the cinema you deserve better! Don’t be ridiculous, you are now my guest of honour so you must come x_ **

****

**H – u are right, I’M going to take U to the cinema. Might even let you choose the film. I might come, if I can find something to wear. xx**

**_L – We’ll have to talk about this properly, there’s no need for you to take me anywhere. I’m sure we’ll find you something my dear, you shall go to the ball Cinders!!_ **

****

-

 

After a lot of convincing, and a grossly over-filled sandwich with a side order of outrageous flirting, Louis arrived outside the cinema in a fitted white shirt and tight blue skinny jeans, his tiny feet swamped in his shiny black Docs. Louis had tried his best to look casual, Harry realised, in fact it soon became obvious that the extravagant businessman had bought his trendy new shoes especially for the occasion, a factor exposed by the poor guy’s ‘new shoe’ limp that he could not quite hide behind his smooth persona.

 

Harry arrived ten minutes late in an oversized grey Calvin Klein jumper that he had lucked out on in a local charity shop, and his usual black skinny jeans, with pointy dress shoes on his feet. His hair was long and tucked behind his ears, framing the goofy smile that was plastered across his pale face. His wallet was prominent against his thigh, alternatively, a frayed red headscarf hung out of his back pocket.

 

“You’re late.” Louis adjusted his tackle as his eyes poured over Harry’s long figure, his tongue begging to flick those plump lips.

 

“Fashionably.” Harry shrugged, surprisingly holding his own, keeping a promise to himself to allude confidence on their second meeting.

 

“So, what film are we seeing?” Louis followed his date inside, taking the lead once they had made a b-line for the information board.

 

“I don’t mind. What do you like the look of?” Harry’s eyes flickered away from Louis’ as his mouth twitched.

 

Louis swallowed, his skin crawling with both desire and the frustration of not being in complete control.

 

They decided on an over-resurrected remake of an old horror film. Harry tried his best to pay for their tickets but before he could enter the first digit of his pin number Louis was handing a twenty pound note to the dejected woman who was serving them. Harry bit back any word of conflict, reassuring himself that he would pay for the popcorn and drinks. Louis looked after the tickets, watching with amusement as Harry ran ahead, ordering a medium sweet popcorn and two large cokes. He played along, a confident hand placed on Harry’s back, his fingers teasing the thick fabric separating them from bare skin. Harry let out a heavy breath at the contact, suddenly unable to locate his card in his wallet. Louis sighed dramatically and paid, again, pretending to be oh-so-concerned about missing the film. He removed his touch and lead Harry towards the correct screen, swaying his hips hoping that his date would notice a familiar card poking out of his back pocket.

 

“You’re a control freak,” Harry rolled his eyes as they sat at the back of the screening, his card now shoved rightfully back into his wallet. “You know that right?”

 

“Of course.” Louis smiled smugly. “I don’t like to be paid for, I’m sorry.”

 

“Well, okay, but you should have at least let me pay for myself! I can afford it, ya know.”

 

“I don’t doubt that,” Louis titled his head, looking up at Harry’s long lashes, fluttering in his embarrassment. “It just makes me feel _really_ good to pay and take the lead, like I’m looking after you.”

 

Harry’s cheeks burned darker.

 

The film started so he abandoned any attempt at a response, settling on balancing his arm on the armrest, dangerously close to falling and grasping Louis’ tempting thigh.

 

-

So Harry had been roped into attending Louis’ illustrious dinner party upon the grounds that Louis had compromised with the cinema date. Harry was yet to even receive a proper kiss from the stranger so the idea of attending an event as the older man’s date confused him. Louis was on and off, yet a consistent feature in Harry’s life. He found himself at the older man’s disposal, stuck in limbo, waiting for a signal to engage.

 

Harry had heard almost nothing from his date until two days prior to their arrangement. He had arrived home after yet another tedious shift at the bakery to find a large black box sitting on his welcome matt. As Harry approached the foreign item he noticed that the package was pulled together with a shiny black ribbon, a _Sorry We Missed You!_ card placed on top of it, with the garishly unneeded _So We Have Left Your Package In Your Preferred Safe Place!_ Harry frowned and dragged the box inside, desperately trying to work out what could be inside the parcel and how it had ended up in his possession.

 

The young man sat nervously on the edge of the sofa, the big black box now balanced on his lap. The ribbon was off, as was the lid, but layers of red tissue paper separated Harry from the contents of the presumably generous gesture. He pulled the paper away and gasped as he saw the _Gucci_ label settled on top of the black and brown printed suit that lay folded in the box. The thick fabric was covered in geometric black shapes with a camel brown background. There was also a crisp black shirt to accompany the ensemble. Harry frowned as he ran his fingers over the gift.

 

Immediately he began searching his phone for Louis’ number.

 

Six rings and he was granted an answer.

 

“Everything alright?” Louis greeted.

 

“Gucci?” Harry squawked.

 

Louis chuckled.

 

“I can’t accept this Louis, I-“

 

“Oh, Harry,” He paused, satisfied with Harry’s sudden silence. “Do you not like it?”

 

“That’s…not the point…I…well of course I like it.”

 

“You do?”

 

“It’s perfect for me…I saw it on the catwalk last winter,”

 

“What a coincidence,” the smile was audible in Louis’ voice.

 

“It still stands though, I can’t take this, it’s too much!”

 

“Don’t think of it like that then. I’m asking you to wear it to my dinner party in two days’ time. I want my date to look presentable.”

 

If it wasn’t for the grandiose gesture Harry would have been offended by the comment.

 

“Look, I’ll send a car for you and you’ll wear the suit, yes?” Louis continued.

 

Harry grumbled an awkward agreement.

 

“Thank you. Now I must get back to my meeting.”

 

Harry’s eyes widened as he quickly realised it was still office hours.

 

“Oh! I’m so sorry, I didn’t realise you were- “

 

“Don’t worry Love, I’ll text you tonight.”

 

And with that, Louis had hung up.

 

-

 

So Harry wore the suit. He sat in the back of the shiny black car that Louis had sent for him, wearing the extravagant outfit with his unruly curls pulled into a tight bun. His large hands were littered with thick silver rings, with varying fake jewels mounted on them. Harry felt as if he looked presentable, _good_ even, which gave him a giddy sense of excitement for an evening he had previously been dreading. The car paused outside of a set of tall black railings and the driver muttered something into the intercom before the gates opened and he proceeded to drive forth onto the grounds. Harry tapped his feet rhythmically as he stared out of the window, his nerves swiftly returning.

 

Ten minutes after the cocktails had been served Louis heard a timid knock on the door. He smiled and waved away his assistant as she made for the door, wanting the pleasure of seeing Harry’s glory first. Louis grasped the silver handle and eased the oak wood door open, his eyes widening at what was waiting for him.

 

“Oh Harry.” Louis moaned, cocking his hip as he gawked at his date.

 

Harry blushed, tucking a stray piece of hair behind his ear and licking his lips.

 

“Come in, darling.”

 

Harry obeyed, admiring Louis’ fitted black suit and how it clung to his waist.

 

“Do I look…acceptable?” Harry asked as the pair stood close, dawdling in the large hallway.

 

“Harry, you look incredible.” Louis smiled wide. “Prettiest boy I’ve ever seen.”

 

“You look...” Was all that Harry could manage as he gestured to Louis, his eyes staying low.

 

Louis nodded before leading the young man into the drawing room, immediately grasping the attention of the guests. Harry was greeted politely, shaking a few dozen unimpressed hands and kissing the cheeks of many envious women.

 

Dinner was served and Harry was impressed. He devoured the salmon and steak messily, forgetting his company before he was interrupted by Louis’ soft chuckle. Harry stopped and widened his eyes in embarrassment, his cheeks being met with a dark blush as Louis slowly licked his index finger before lining Harry’s lips, cleaning him up. Dessert was placed in front of the young boy and he couldn’t help but smile as he saw that it was a crisp crème brûlée – Harry’s favourite. He ate delicately, trying to hide the overwhelming enjoyment that threatened to show on his face. Louis’ hand slowly crept onto Harry’s thigh as everyone ate, making the boy shiver. He finished his dessert and turned his head slowly, meeting the older man’s gaze.

 

“Were you sucking on that spoon on purpose, Harry?” Louis’ voice was low as he brought his lips to Harry’s ear, his tongue threatening to dash out and wet the soft skin.

 

“I...was I sucking it?” Harry frowned, biting his lip.

 

Louis pulled away sharply, his features distorted as he roughly pinched the bridge of his nose.

 

“You’re driving me insane.”

 

Harry’s frown remained as his confusion grew.

 

“That mouth.” Louis cursed, squeezing Harry’s thigh a little too tight before his hand disappeared, returning to his own lap.

 

-

 

Harry had intended to go home, honestly.

 

As the guests began to leave, thanking their gracious host for such a wonderful evening, Harry’s mind started hurling images of his gloomy flat as an unwanted reminder that home was his next destination. However, Louis’ arm remained tightly wound around his waist, showing no signs of loosening.  As the last guest walked out of the huge mahogany doors, Harry turned to Louis, releasing his full bottom lip from between his teeth.

 

“So, I’ll…call a taxi?” He mumbled, tucking a long curl behind his ear.

 

Louis shook his head, amused, his fingers tracing the pathway that one curl had just taken.

 

“Would you like to stay here tonight?”

 

Harry choked.

 

“I would like it very much if you were to accept my offer Harry,” Louis purred, placing a chaste kiss to the younger boy’s ear lobe.

 

Harry hummed, nodding, his eyelashes fluttering against his cheek.

 

“Watching you eat, Darling,” Louis paused as gently removed his guest of his expensive jacket, placing it over the back of the closest dining table, “It put a lot of…interesting…thoughts into my head.”

 

“Like what?” Harry tilted his head, their lips threatening to touch.

 

“Like…” Louis pretended to ponder, his thumb and forefinger pinching Harry’s chin.

 

Harry’s perfect-fit trousers grew tight as his pupils turned his eyes black with desire. His lips quivered with the hunger for contact, his fingertips tapping against Louis’ hips. His breathing stopped all together as the older man pulled his mouth open, only to spit coldly inside.

 

“Fuck.” Harry gasped, swirling his tongue around the foreign liquid in his mouth.

 

“You like that?” Louis smirked at Harry’s reaction, walking the boy backwards until he fell back onto the dining table.

 

Louis slowly crawled on top of the nervous boy, straddling his hips as he shrugged off his own jacket, letting it fall to the floor.

 

“Now, Harry, how would you feel about being fucked over this table?”

 

“I…Um…” He fumbled with his words, blind sighted by the discomfort growing in his trousers.

 

Louis dipped his head, nipping at Harry’s neck as he began to unbutton his shirt.

 

“I think you’d like that very much.”

 

As Harry’s chest was revealed, Louis’ desires grew stronger. Harry’s torso was lean and soft , with a little swallow tattooed below each collar bone. Harry’s gifted shirt was quickly thrown to the floor by Louis’ strong, tanned arms. Louis hands roamed across Harry’s pale skin, his fingertips tapping into each crevice, forcing the boy to shiver.

 

“Harry.” Louis breathed, now mouthing as Harry’s stomach. “You’re too good for this table, let me take you to bed.”

 

Harry felt his cheeks violently blush as Louis grabbed his hand, rushing him up the stairs.

The pair fell into Louis’ bedroom; a cream minimalist kind of style with a dark grey feature wall behind the leather headboard. Harry’s lips were aching to kiss Louis’ smart little mouth, but despite the definite indication that Louis fancied the absolute pants off of him, he still felt embarrassed and unsure.

 

Louis swiftly discarded of his own shirt, revealing his golden chest and curvy hips. He sat on the edge of the bed, his eyes never once leaving Harry’s gaze.

 

“Harry?”

 

Harry nodded, itching his stomach self-consciously.

“Are you alright, love?”

 

Harry nodded again, smiling a little.

 

Louis leant back, unbuckling his belt slowly.

 

Harry stared, his eyes huge, as he watched the older man unzip his trousers and remove them, along with his socks. Harry’s eyes then fell below the waist and, once again, he blushed. The outline of Louis’ hard on was thick against his boxers, Harry’s own erection suddenly that little bit more unbearable.

 

“Would you like to get on your knees, love?” Louis raised an eyebrows, adjusting himself through the thin material of his Calvin Klein’s.

 

Harry bit back an excited smile as he followed Louis’ instructions, happily nuzzling into the older man’s thighs as he made his way towards the main event. Louis eased his boxers down over his aching erection, quickly discarding them. His fingers tangled into Harry’s hair as he watch the boy lick his lips before engulfing Louis in his hot, slick mouth.

 

Louis yelped as Harry sucked, the bottoms of his feet already tingling after just one second.

 

“Oh, _God.”_ He groaned, his head falling back as his jaw hung open.

 

Harry twisted his long tongue up and down Louis’s cock, humming as he went, knowing full well he was adding vibrations to his sucking. He wanted to impress Louis, make him feel so good, prove that there was _something_ he could offer in return for all the gifts. Louis couldn’t help but gasp as Harry’s lips tightened around him; quickly Louis yanked Harry’s head back, his breathing heavy and his cheeks flushed.

 

“You’re a bit too good at that.” Louis muttered as he grasped Harry’s chin, bringing him to his feet and gesturing for him to lay down on the bed.

 

Once Harry was laying on his back, now stripped of his trousers and socks, Louis felt more calm. He was back in control and in no danger of embarrassing himself by finishing too early.

 

Louis crawled on top of the taller man, straddling his hips, his rock-hard cock laying heavy across Harry’s stomach. He leaned down, purposely grinding his hips as he did so, pressing his lips against Harry’s. They opened their mouths in unison, their tongues lazing over each other. Harry became light-headed as he made out with the golden god, a rush of confidence forcing his large hands onto Louis’ tiny waist, his thumbs brushing over his hips. Louis bucked against him in return, cursing and pulling away once more.

 

Quickly, Louis removed Harry’s boxers. He made himself ignore Harry’s gloriously long and full cock in favour of applying his tongue to the boy’s pursed hole. He licked and swirled his tongue deeper into Harry, reveling at the squeals and moans that he earned. A finger joined his tongue as he built up a rhythm, trying to get Harry prepared as quickly as he could. Harry held his knees to his chest as Louis added another finger, going deeper and deeper. Harry was whining and writhing at the older man’s touch, thrusting closer every time Louis slightly withdrew his touch.

 

“Louis…” Harry gulped, desperately trying to get his voice to remain level. “Can you… _fuck…_ please just-“

 

“Are you ready for me to fuck you darling?” Louis hissed, flicking his tongue over Harry’s now quivering hole.

 

Harry nodded frantically, moaning as Louis forced him to release his legs. Louis grabbed for something in his top drawer before settling against the headboard. Harry watched with big eyes as Louis rolled on a condom, proceeding to slick himself up with a generous amount of lube. What was left on Louis’ fingers, he used to press into Harry’s entrance shortly before pulling him onto his lap, and slowly pushing himself inside. Harry squealed as he became completely full, unashamedly enjoying the concept of being taken by the older man.

 

“Harry,” Louis groaned, his face buried in the boy’s neck. “You’ve had sex before haven’t you?”

 

Harry nodded, speechless, as he gradually brought himself back up from Louis cock.

 

“Like this?” Louis squeezed Harry’s thighs, gritting his teeth as the boy lowered himself once more.

 

Harry shook his head.

 

“Twice.” he breathed. “But only in doggy.”

 

“Oh, baby.” Louis smirked, lunging forwards to find Harry’s mouth with his own.

 

Louis grabbed Harry’s hips and began to plunge deep into him, bouncing him up and down on his lap. Both men were gasping for air, cursing and moaning. One of Louis’ hands found its way between them, wrapping itself around Harry’s leaking cock, squeezing and twisting up and down, bringing his orgasm closer. Harry started to bounce independently, finding his own rhythm as Louis sucked on his neck. Louis hands found their way onto Harry’s petite behind, swatting at his cheeks with a loud smack. Harry gasped, affirming his pleasure with a soft moan, nodding along to each strike, shivering as Louis made each slap harder than the last.

 

There was no denying that Louis was close, he’d been ready to blow since the moment Harry had wrapped those plump lips around his cock. He was trying to hold it back with everything he had but the look of ecstasy on Harry’s face as he ground his hips into Louis was just too much to ignore. Louis gasped as he lost control, inching somehow deeper into Harry as he spasmed below the long limbed lad. His mind went blank as his head hit the headboard, his breathing labored and short. He could hear Harry moaning in pleasure but couldn’t quite muster up the energy to open his eyes. When he finally did, he was faced with a rather embarrassed looking boy, with Louis’ cock still buried uncomfortably deep inside of him and ribbons of his own hot cum covering both of their stomachs. Louis brought Harry’s face close for a moment, kissing his lips softly, their noses brushing.

 

“That was amazing.” Louis murmured, teasing Harry’s curls. “You are such a good boy.”

 

Harry smiled weakly, his cheeks still blushing.

 

Gently, Louis lifted Harry off of him, both of them wincing at the loss of contact. He led Harry into the adjoining bathroom and turned on the shower, pushing the younger boy inside. Harry sighed as the water poured over his body, pushing his hair back off of his face. Louis cleaned their stomachs with a soft hand, running his soapy hands over Harry’s now sensitive behind. Once they had showered and dried themselves, Louis slipped into bed, pulling Harry with him. They rolled to find a comfortable position, and Harry preened as he found himself playing the role of the little spoon with Louis burying his sleepy face into Harry’s damp curls, his arms nestled loosely around Harry’s waist.

 

-

 

Harry left Louis’ house the following afternoon, a trail of fresh purple love bites littered up his neck. Louis dropped him off at his flat, insisting on walking him to his door. Harry awkwardly invited Louis in but the older man graciously declined, saying something about a business meeting he needed to prepare for. Harry nodded, thanking Louis for his hospitality. Louis chuckled and pulled Harry in for a kiss, opening his mouth and darting his tongue into the other boy’s mouth. They kissed on Harry’s doorstep for what felt like hours, until Louis pulled away, insisting that he really did have to be going. Harry nodded again, looking down and shuffling his feet.

 

“You know, Harry.” Louis earned his gaze once more. “You are so beautiful, far more beautiful than I ever realised from all those visits to the shop.”

 

“Oh, L…louis… I…”

 

“Baby, you don’t have to say anything.” Louis grinned, tapping a finger to Harry’s lips. “We’ll talk soon, yeah?”

 

And with a wink, Louis had disappeared down the stairs and back into his car.

 

Harry giggled to himself as he shut the door, still blushing.

 

 

 

-

 

“We’ll talk soon, yeah... what does that even _mean_?” Harry groaned as he laid his head across Nick’s lap.

 

“Well,” Nick placed a hand over Harry’s chest. “I guess it means…he’ll be in touch?”

 

“But it’s been over a week and I’ve heard nothing!” Harry huffed, covering his face with his hands. “You can’t seduce someone like _that_ and then not even text them!”

 

“He could be away on business?” Nick offered. “You did say that he left you hanging before because of work?”

 

“Yeah I know but…we slept together!”

 

“Pal, that doesn’t always mean what you think it means. What if he just wanted to get it out of his system? Relieve the tension so he can buy his sandwiches without needing a wank.” Nick grinned at his own joke.

 

“He _kissed_ me on my door step Nick! Not any old peck, a nice soft kiss…he told me how beautiful I was for god’s sake!”

 

“Well, have _you_ tried contacting _him?_ ”

 

“That’s why I asked you to come over.” Harry sighed, sitting up and facing his friend. “Should I text him or will I come across as too needy?”

 

“To start with, you _are_ needy. But no, I don’t think so. Just don’t go crazy and start saying you’re pregnant.”

 

“He hasn’t even come into the shop!” Harry whined. “What if he never wants to see me again?”

 

“It’s not going to be that Harry. From what you’ve said, he nearly came just from the idea of you sucking his dick.” Nick snorted, swigging his now lukewarm tea. “If that had happened to me, I wouldn’t want to let that guy go in a hurry.”

 

“I just don’t know.”

 

“What’s the worst that can happen?” Nick shrugged. “You text him and he doesn’t reply? It’s not the _worst_ thing in the world!”

 

“Except that it _is._ I would literally die from embarrassment, especially if he ever came back in the shop!” Harry’s arms flailed dramatically as he threw himself back into the arm of the sofa.

 

“I don’t see what the big deal is, you’ve gone all psycho stalker on plenty of guys before, and that was without having sex with them!”

 

“But Nick, he’s a _man!_ He’s not just some silly boy in my seminar group, he’s got his own business and his own house, and a car! I don’t want him to think I’m too immature or something.” Harry stressed.

 

“He’s not _that_ much older than you Harry, he’s what? 25? 26? You’re putting him on a pedestal, of course you’re going to freak out.”

 

“If you’d met him you’d understand, he’s just so…intense. He calls me ‘love’ and ‘darling’…and sometimes ‘baby’! holds doors open for me, doesn’t mind that I get so shy and embarrassed…in fact I kind of think he likes it.” Harry couldn’t help but let out a gushing smile spread across his face.

 

“Jheez Harry, _please_ just ring the poor guy. Any more of this kind of talk and I’m going to have to stop coming over and consuming all your tea and biscuits.”

 

Once Nick had left, his pockets stuffed with bourbons and custard creams, “just in case Harry was love sick forever”, Harry decided he would make his move. Laying across his worn sofa, Harry clutched his phone and hovered over Louis’ number. If he simply sends a text will that come across as juvenile? But if he called…would he even remember how to speak? It wasn’t like Harry thought a lot of himself but he thought that he was had to be good enough to receive some kind of booty call text at the very least.

 

-

 

**H – how are u? haven’t spoken in a while x**

26 minutes passed by.

 

**_L – Harry, so sorry I haven’t been in contact, I should have told you that my meeting was in Dubai. Ended up being several conferences. Only got back last night. Was going to call you, I promise._ **

****

**H – Oh, that’s okay. Was just worried I had upset u or something x**

**_L – Ha, Upset me! By being too angelic? Too delicious?_ **

****

Harry squealed into his knuckles as he read Louis’ response, his whole body flushing hot and cold.

 

**H – Delicious???**

**_L – You know exactly what I mean, Harry._ **

****

Louis licked his lips as he sent his reply, his palm twitching against his thigh as he recalled the encounter.

 

**H – can we meet this week, if you’re not too busy. I want to talk x**

**_L – Of course. What about, may I ask?_ **

****

**H – just want to see you more x**

**H – or just talk more xx**

**_L – That’s reasonable. We’ll discuss it over dinner? Come to my house tomorrow evening at 7 x_ **

****

**H – should I dress up? xx**

**_L –  I wouldn’t mind seeing you all done up in a nurses uniform Harry, but casual clothes will do I suppose x_ **

****

-

 

Louis’ talents appeared to be endless. For dinner, they had scallops with black pudding, a chicken, chorizo and prawn paella, and a raspberry-infused chocolate mousse, all of which had been prepared by the fair hands of Harry’s host.

 

“You didn’t have to do all of this.” Harry insisted as Louis brought their dessert plates out to the kitchen.

 

“I like to cook, Harry.” Louis shrugged as he washed up, rolling up his sleeves.

 

Louis had blessed Harry with yet another casual ensemble. He wore light grey skinny jeans and a fitted maroon jumper, both of which clung to his curves nicely. Harry wondered if Louis realised how voluptuous his figure was, and if he knew that all it took was a swaying of his hips to get Harry hot under the collar.

 

“I haven’t forgotten that you wanted to talk.” Louis turned away from the sink, drying his hands on the nearest tea towel, taking his time on each thick, powerful finger. “Join me in the living room.”

 

Louis placed a strong hand onto the small of Harry’s back, leading him gently into the large living room. Three light grey plush sofas lined the room, with a large television mounted on the wall. A glass table filled the space in front of the middle sofa, a bowl filled with expensive chocolates and mints adding a little bit of colour to the room. Louis lit a big vanilla candle as Harry settled on the middle sofa, placing it on the table. He produced a bottle of wine from the shelf beneath the table, opening it and filling two glasses.

 

“So, Harry, please talk.” Louis settled next to his guest, resting an arm on the back of the sofa.

 

Harry cleared his throat nervously, tucking one leg beneath him.

 

“I don’t know Louis, I just…I don’t know what is going on with us…I mean not that there is an “us” but I just want… well, I just want to know when you’re going away.”

 

“Oh, darling.” Louis stretched out his arm and stroked Harry’s cheek. “You want to know my business calendar?”

 

“Louis.” Harry couldn’t help but pout, his cheeks reddening. “I just want to know if this is just…a hook up thing or-”

 

“It’s not.” Louis interjected sharply, shaking his head. “I don’t want you thinking that.”

 

“I just…I didn’t know because I didn’t hear from you and then-“

 

“Harry.” Louis cupped Harry’s angular face, his thumbs brushing ever so gingerly over the boy’s cheekbones. “You want a bit of stability, huh?”

 

Harry nodded, his gaze lost in Louis’ warm eyes.

 

“I told you I would try, and if you want a little more from me then that’s what you can have.”

 

“I don’t want to get in the way of your work.”

 

“I _want_ you to get in the way.” Louis placed a feather-light kiss to the end of Harry’s nose. “I’ve always been alone because of my work, but I…I like you, and I want to spend time with you.”

 

Harry’s cheeks were positively burning by the time Louis pulled away to take a sip of his wine.

 

“I like you too.” Harry mumbled, letting a small smile play on his lips.

 

Louis smiled back, running hands over Harry’s thighs. Harry shuffled in his seat, his body starting to tingle.

 

“You’ve got the most gorgeous little body, Harry.”

 

“Little?” Harry’s eyes sparkled.

 

“You really like me calling you little, don’t you?” Louis raised an eyebrow.

 

“I’ve always hated how tall and big I am.” Harry sighed. “Makes me feel… ugly.”

 

“No love, you’re perfect the way you are, with those long legs,” Louis grinned. “So pretty.”

 

“I _tower_ over you.”

 

“Did you even notice that when I had you riding me upstairs?” Louis licked his lips. “Or when I wrap my arm around your waist and take the lead?”

 

Harry shrugged.

 

“Just because I’m shorter than you doesn’t mean I can’t… tower over you, if that’s what you’re looking for.” Louis pecked at Harry’s mouth, urging him to relax.

 

Harry giggled under his breath, fluttering his eyelashes.

 

Louis smiled to himself, pulling back and settling into the sofa, his attention returning to his glass of wine.

 

“You make me act like a little school girl.” Harry groaned.

 

“I like that.” Louis smirked. “It’s very cute, but you make me feel the same.”

 

“No I don’t!” Harry snorted. “There’s no way I make you feel like that!”

 

“You do, you make me feel like I’m dating the prettiest girl at school and everyone is just jealous.”

 

“Stop it!”

 

“I’m being serious,” Louis laughed, holding his hands up in admission. “I couldn’t believe you were interested in me.”

 

“Now you’re just being _ridiculous_.” Harry rolled his eyes, draining his glass.

 

“Harry, I know my downfalls…I’m on the shorter side and I don’t have the most masculine body type…but I do what I can with it.” Louis finished his own wine. “But you, you’re all young and broad and… _manly_ , and I thought you might think I was a creep for coming onto you all of a sudden.”

 

“You think I’m manly?” Harry blinked.

 

“Just because I’m dominant doesn’t mean I don’t want…masculine.”

 

“But my long hair?”

 

“It’s rugged, and your smell is _divine_.” Louis purred, completely aware of his effect on Harry.  

 

“For the record Louis, your body makes my mouth water.” Harry admitted timidly, the wine suddenly getting to his head. “I can’t stop looking at your arse.”

 

“Oh really?”

 

Harry nodded shyly.

 

“Would you like to elaborate on that?” Louis teased, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

 

“Do I have to?”

 

“I think I would…enjoy it. I’m interested to know what exactly you think of me.”

 

Harry’s cheeks burned as he let out a nervous laugh.

 

“Well…I like…everything.”

 

“You do?” Louis raised an eyebrow, gently mocking the younger boy.

 

“You’re so…petite? But… _thick_ …and, uh, powerful I guess? It’s sexy.” Harry cringed.

 

“Thick.” Louis repeated, swirling the word around his mouth.  

 

Harry continued blushing, looking anywhere else he could.

 

“I like that you find it sexy, Harry.” Louis hand crept onto his guest’s knee, squeezing lightly before settling instead on his neck.

 

He re-filled their glasses with wine, giving Harry a moment control his embarrassment. The night quietened down as Harry began to relax. They cuddled up and Louis turned on the tv, settling on a movie channel. Harry couldn’t help but nuzzle into Louis’ neck as he became more comfortable, mouthing softly at any available skin. Louis tried to remain innocent in his enjoyment of Harry’s affection, but predictably his trousers grew tight. Harry grinned as Louis took his hand, placing it over his lap. When Harry began to undo the buckle on his jeans, Louis grinned too.

 

-

 

Harry met Louis for lunch a couple of times a week. It was a way to ensure that they would get some time together, even if work got busy or their evenings were taken up by some other menial task. Harry waited patiently in reception, as he had admitted to Louis how nervous coming up to the office made him feel. Harry was excited to see Louis though, as always, his hands restless in his lap.

 

“You’re Harry, right?” A girl with long black hair and large blue eyes tapped Harry on the shoulder.

 

“Uh, yeah…how did you-”

 

“I’m Louis’ assistant.” She explained, outstretching her long fingers and shaking Harry’s hand. “My name’s Annabelle, but you can just call me Anna.”

 

Harry nodded.

 

“Louis sent me down here to keep you company, he’s with a client at the moment but said he will be down as soon as he can.” Anna explained, sitting next to Harry on the plush, red sofa.

 

“Oh right, I could just go, it’s fine, it’s not important anyway,” Harry tried to stand up but Anna stopped him with a gentle pat on the arm.

 

“He said that you would try to leave.” She giggled. “But he really wants you to stay, if you possibly could.”

 

Harry blushed, and nodded once more.

 

The pair sat there in silence for a few moments, Harry’s foot tapping nervously on the shiny floor.

 

“So,” Anna broke the silence. “How long have you known Louis?”

 

“Uh…I don’t know…maybe 6 months or so? We’ve only been…seeing each other…for 2 though.”

 

“Ah right.” She nodded. “That’s a long time for Louis.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Well…I just mean, he’s the kind of guy that’s gets…bored…easily.”

 

“Bored?” Harry frowned, shuffling uncomfortably in his seat.

 

“I shouldn’t have said anything.” Anna cursed, looking down at her feet.

 

“Please explain.”

 

“It’s not a big deal, honestly!”

 

“Please.” Harry pleaded, throwing her his best puppy dog eyed look.

 

“I’ve seen a lot of men come and go over the years,” She spoke delicately as if every word was a calculated choice. “And usually I’m just told to direct them to a hotel room or take them to the office and close the blinds.”

 

Harry stared, his heart suddenly aching.

 

“But you’re different, clearly!” Anna widened her eyes, sensing Harry’s pain. “He takes you to lunch, he kisses you in front of us…I mean, he even talks about you every now and again!”

 

“Right.”

 

“Harry!” Louis emerged in front of them, a bright smile playing on his lips as he undid one of the buttons on his crisp, baby blue shirt.

 

“I’m going to go back to my desk.” Anna announced, scurrying off at an alarming speed.

 

Louis frowned for just a moment before offering Harry his hand. Harry took it, but limply, allowing himself to be pulled to his feet. Louis held him close, tilting his head and placing gentle little kisses to Harry’s disheartened lips.

 

“Hey, are you okay?” Louis pulled away, looking the boy up and down.

 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Harry replied unconvincingly. “Just really hungry.”

 

Louis pretended to be fooled, smiling sweetly before leading Harry down the road to one of their favourite little cafes. They sat outside, eating pasta and bread, and sharing a small bottle of white wine.

 

“Right.” Louis sighed, leaning back in his chair, his skin glowing in the sun. “What did she say to you?”

 

“Who?”

 

“Annabelle.” Louis shook his head. “I knew it was a bad idea sending her down to wait with you.”

 

“She didn’t say-“

 

“Yes she did.” Louis insisted. “You were all excited to see me when we spoke on the phone this morning but the second I was standing in front of you, you looked at me like I was the worst person in the world.”

 

Harry’s lip quivered as he recalled everything Anna had said.

 

“Oh, darling.” Louis reached for Harry’s hand but he yanked it away.

 

“She told me about the…others.”

 

“The others?” Louis scoffed. “The other what’s?”

 

“The other _men._ ”

 

Louis swiftly stopped smiling.

 

“It’s no secret that I have been with other men, Harry.”

 

“I just didn’t realise you brought all of your…sexual partners…to your work.”

 

“Sexual partners?” Louis raised an eyebrow. “Is that what you are now?”

 

Harry shrugged, looking at his feet.

 

“What Annabelle is referring to, which she honestly had no right to even mention to you, is a time in my life where I thought that sex was the answer to everything.” Louis took a sip of wine, pushing back his hair. “I got them to come to the office because I didn’t want any of them to know where I lived.”

 

Harry stayed silent, still focusing on his feet.

 

“It was just sex, Harry. Random, meaningless sex that I was having years before I had even _met_ you.”

 

“She said you get bored very easily.” Harry mumbled.

 

“Of casual sex, yes.” Louis rolled his eyes.

 

They sat in silence, Harry’s gaze still fixed on the floor whilst Louis’ eyes bored into him.

 

“Harry, are you really that upset about something my assistant said? Someone who only knows about my personal life what I choose to tell her?” Louis cocked his head. “She’s just making assumptions about something that she knows nothing about.”

 

“I don’t see why you wouldn’t get bored of me.”

 

“What?”

 

“I’m just a naïve, pathetic boy that used to make you lunch.”

 

“You know I don’t like it when you talk like that.” Louis tutted.

 

“I think you just pity me Louis, and you just don’t know how to let me down gently.” Harry’s bottom lip quivered once more.

 

Louis started laughing. A proper belly laugh, slamming his fist on the table as he choked out his amusement.

 

“You think I _pity_ you?” Louis wheezed.

 

“Sometimes.”  Harry murmured.

 

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Louis spat, his words suddenly lined with anger. “I must pity you so much that I try to impress you with my cooking, I send you flowers when I don’t get to see you, I have a fucking photo of you on my desk at work…that’s all pity right?”

 

Harry shrugged.

 

“Why won’t you let me be good to you?” Louis groaned. “I want us to _be_ something, Harry. I suppose I can see how you might think you could just be a piece of arm candy, because I’m always going on about how beautiful you are. But I’m telling you, it’s never been just about that.”

 

Harry was crying.

 

He’d made such a fool out of himself by accusing Louis of being anything but pure, and now everything was ruined. Louis sighed, pushing his anger aside and standing up from the table. He knelt down at Harry’s feet, trying to coax him into lifting his head. Harry refused, covering his face with his big hands.

 

“Harry, you don’t need to be embarrassed.” Louis said softly, rubbing his hands over Harry’s knees in an attempt to comfort him. “I know you have your…insecurities, but I’m doing everything I can to reassure you.”

 

Harry nodded, wiping his eyes but keeping his face hidden.

 

“Come on, look at me.” Louis placed a hand under Harry’s chin, lifting it gently.

 

“I just always mess things up.” Harry cursed.

 

“This lack of confidence you have - it’s toxic! I don’t like it … but I’m trying to understand it.”

 

Harry’s bottom lip continued to quiver as he looked into Louis’ kind eyes.

 

“This was a good conversation to have Harry, I don’t want you to be thinking something bad about me, _or_ yourself, if it isn’t true.” Louis shook his head, adjusting his position as his knees began to ache. “You are not just sex to me. I am interested in _you,_ as well as your nice little body.”

 

Harry let out a smirk as his cheeks began to blush.

 

“And now that that’s all cleared up,” Louis used the arms of Harry’s chair to push himself back up into a standing position, although still leaning in towards his lover. “Could I have a kiss, sweetheart?”

 

Harry obliged, lifting his pouty lips and pressing them against Louis’ mouth. Louis responded gently, brushing a hand through Harry’s shiny curls. They both smiled as they parted, Louis returning to his seat and reaching for his wine.

 

“I feel like an idiot.” Harry groaned, dabbing at his face with his napkin.

 

“Nothing wrong with having emotions.” Louis insisted.

 

Harry shrugged and took a nervous sip of his water.

 

Louis’ expression grew irritated as he glanced down at his watch.

 

“If you need to go back to work, it’s fine.”

 

“I should probably head back soon,” Louis sighed.

 

The pair drained their glasses and Louis paid the bill. Hand in hand they walked back to the office, Harry’s voice becoming stronger and more relaxed as each moment passed.

 

“Do you want me to fire Annabelle?” Louis took Harry’s face in his hands as they stood by the main reception.

 

“No!” Harry squawked. “I’ll look even _more_ pathetic!”

 

Louis tutted and placed a gentle kiss to Harry’s soft lips, “I can’t say I want to work with her after all of this.”

 

“It was just me being… well, _me._ ”

 

“She made it all sound a certain way.” Louis shook his head, both disagreeing and ridding himself of the current conversation. “But I shall deal with that when it feels appropriate.”

 

Harry stayed silent, aware he was not going to win this round.

 

-

 

Since the incident with Anabelle, Louis had become like a doting puppy. Harry was overwhelmed with compliments and reassurance, a strong hand always finding its way onto his hip. Although Louis’ guilt was unfounded, Harry couldn’t help but enjoy it, preening into each touch and kiss.

 

Things seemed to be moving along nicely.

 

Louis still visited Harry at the bakery, erratically so it would always be a surprise. He’d stroll in, suave as ever, and recite his usual order. Sometimes it was not Harry that served him, which was even more fun because the pair could exchange flirty glances and enjoy the sexual tension that buzzed between them.

 

Harry was now more confident in himself, and their newfound relationship. He would crack jokes at Louis’ expense and be more vocal about his desires. The playing field was evening out, with Harry beginning to take the lead at times, keeping Louis on his toes.

 

“I’ve been thinking,” Louis cleared his throat, shuffling on the sofa so he could look at Harry. “I would like you to meet my family.”

 

“Yeah?” Harry’s eyes widened.

 

“And…I’d like you meet yours, if that’s okay.”

 

“I mean…yeah we could do that.” Harry nodded slowly, chewing at his thumbnail thoughtfully.

 

“I want to make things a bit more… official.” Louis smiled, scratching the back of his neck nervously. “You said before that you wanted security, is that still something you desire?”

 

“You’ve definitely given me security.” Harry blushed, smiling to himself. “But including our families would be nice, my mum has heard so much about you already, it’d be good for you to meet.”

 

“Oh has she?” Louis grinned, his body relaxing as he reached for his glass of wine.

 

“She saw that photo on my fridge the other month.” Harry recalled, reaching for his own glass. “I’ve never seen her so excited.”

 

“Excited?”

 

“I haven’t been in a relationship since I was a teenager, Louis, I think she’d given up hope that I was ever going to find someone.” He rolled his eyes, smirking.

 

“Did she meet any of your boyfriends?” Louis raised an eyebrow.

 

“Yeah but…well they were nothing serious, I was 17! She’d cook us dinner and then leave us to watch films all night like little kids, it was more like being best friends if anything.”

 

“That’s still so nice that she met them…and accepted them.” Louis swallowed, replacing his glass and looking away.

 

“Oh, Louis…I didn’t mean to-“

 

“It’s fine, you weren’t to know.” Louis let out a short laugh, shuddering as if to rid himself of any negative feelings.

 

“Did your family not accept you for being gay?” Harry’s voice was quiet and small, begging itself not to offend.

 

“Not at first.” Louis sighed. “They had this idea that a gay man has to be camp and loud, like a performance…which I wasn’t, so in their minds there was no way I could actually be gay. Even if I tried to live up to their expectations, they just never took me seriously.”

 

Harry watched as Louis clenched his fists, holding them tight for a moment before letting go.

 

“After that, we just never spoke about it. I wasn’t allowed any boys to sleep over, only girls. So they’ve never met anyone I’ve been involved with.”

 

“So…it’s kind of a big deal if I meet them?” Harry tried to hide his somewhat smug smile but failed; he couldn’t help but feel special.

 

“Yes,” Louis chuckled, leaning in so that their lips were almost touching. “It is a very big deal.”

 

Harry blushed as he puckered his lips, aching for Louis to move just half an inch closer so that their mouths could meet.

 

“It might be a bit uncomfortable at times, so I’ll understand if you don’t want to do it just yet.” Louis sighed, pulling away and adopting a serious expression.

 

“Louis, of course I want to meet your family! I want to support you.” Harry fluttered his eyelashes at the older man, crawling along the sofa, searching for the kiss that he had been craving moments ago.

 

Louis pulled him into his lap with strong arms, granting Harry a few soft, gentle kisses. Harry preened, as he usually did, combing his fingers through Louis hair. They embraced, heads on each other’s shoulders, sighing at the comfort.

 

Sometimes they both just needed silence, accompanied by some kind of reassuring physical contact. Louis could grow tired of being strong and powerful, so Harry found himself yielding to the role of caregiver. He didn’t have to be macho or dominant, he just had to offer some warmth towards Louis; a place where Louis could feel safe and secure. This place was often found in an embrace, Harry’s large hands trailing up and down Louis’ slender back.

 

Louis’ vulnerability was what pulled at Harry’s heart. It was a side of Louis that he never expected to see – he didn’t think he would ever deserve it. Louis could be tender and pliant in these moments, wanting nothing more than to play with a fistful of Harry’s curls and inhale his comforting scent.

 

 

-

 

 

They decided that it would be best to start the introductions with Louis’ family, so that any disasters could be quickly softened by Harry’s bubbly mother. Harry had been excited to stay in Louis’ childhood home, to see how it had all begun and imagine Louis as a confused teenager discovering his sexuality for the first time. This idea was swiftly terminated when Louis informed him that they were going to spend a week in Cornwall in a large cottage by the sea – Louis’ treat for the family.

 

“So what exactly have you told them about me?” Harry chewed anxiously on his sleeve, fraying the edges slightly, tearing his gaze from the car window.

 

“Well, I’ve told them you’re male if that’s what you’re worried about.” Louis smirked, gripping the steering wheel with one hand, the other pushing his hair back.

 

“And what did they say?”

 

“Nothing.”

 

“Nothing?”

 

“Yes. I told you…we don’t talk about it.” Louis let out a humorless laugh.

 

“So they haven’t seen a photo or anything?”

 

Louis shook his head, placing his other hand on the wheel, joining the other, as he took a left turn.

 

“Shit.” Harry groaned. “What if they don’t approve?”

 

“Harry, it doesn’t matter.” Louis sighed. “They’ll think you’re great, but whether or not they’ll finally accept that I’m gay? I can’t predict that.”

 

“Are they likely to…get angry?” Harry’s eyes grew big.

 

“No!” Louis snorted. “My mother will distract herself with cooking, my dad will go for a walk and my little sister won’t care.”

 

“Wait, your sister’s going to be there too?” Harry whined.

 

“I’m sure I mentioned it. She’s home from University at the moment so I couldn’t really stop her from coming. She’ll really like you, you’re only a couple of years apart.” Louis rolled his eyes.

 

-

 

 

An hour or so later, they pulled onto a large gravel driveway. Harry gawped through the window at the beach, the waves crashed at the bottom of a hill leading directly down from where they were staying. He gulped as realised there was a car already parked up, almost guaranteed to belong to Louis’ family.

 

Louis unloaded their suitcases and brought them round to the front door.

 

“One for luck.” He muttered as he grabbed either side of Harry’s face, pulling him in for a long but gentle kiss.

 

Louis fished a key out of his jean pocket – Harry was pleased to see Louis was abandoning the full suit for this getaway – and opened the door.

 

“Is that you Louis?” A woman’s voice called.

 

“Yes, we’re here!” Louis called back, putting their luggage to one side.

 

“Louis!” A stocky, well-groomed man came hurtling towards them, opening his arms to Louis an squeezing him tight. “Took you long enough to get here.”

 

“Don’t listen to him.” A small woman appeared, tutting at her husband as she grabbed for her turn with their son.

 

“Did you bring wine?” A girl no more than two years younger than Harry appeared in the hallway, she was tanned and her eyes mirrored Louis’.

 

“Would there be any point in me coming if I hadn’t?” Louis rolled his eyes, nodding to his suitcase.

 

They hugged briefly and then suddenly all the attention was brought to Harry.

 

“Oh, right.” Louis widened his eyes, smoothing his hand over the small of Harry’s back. “This is Harry.”

 

His mother and sister exchanged hugs with their guest, whilst Louis’ dad opted for a firm handshake.

 

“Your…friend?” The small woman raised her eyebrows in Louis direction.

 

“My boyfriend.” Louis corrected. “Or partner… lover maybe? I don’t know, whatever you want to call it.”

 

“We get it.” His sister laughed as she pretended to gag, walking off into the living room with her phone.

 

“Well it’s lovely to meet you Harry, my name’s Christine.” Louis’ mother grinned, looking the younger boy up and down. “If you don’t mind dear, I must say,  you’re a very handsome young man.”

 

Harry blushed the darkest shade of red, looking down at his feet.

 

“Mother, he’s taken.” Louis teased, shooting Harry a wink.

 

“So how did you two…er…meet?” Louis’ dad chimed in, reinstating his presence with a loud cough.

 

“I work in a bakery.” Harry forced himself to look up. “Louis kept coming in and I ended up serving him a few times and-“

 

“I took him for dinner, we went to the cinema, I brought him to my dinner party…you know how it goes.” Louis hurriedly crammed their relationship into three short date events.

 

“Well, that sounds lovely dear.” Christine nodded along, rubbing her hands together.

 

“Let me show you your room boys.” Louis’ dad grabbed the two suitcases and led them down a long hallway, stopping at the last door on the right. “We thought, since you were bringing someone, we’d give you the nicer room.”

 

“And because I paid for it all.” Louis snorted, patting his dad’s shoulder jokingly.

 

The room was large and bright white, a big plump bed settled in the middle. There was a wide window opposite the bed that gave the room most of its light. Harry was delighted when he realised the room also had its only en-suite, with a deep oval bath carved from light grey marble.

 

“This is amazing!” Harry stared, inspecting the wooden wardrobe.

 

“Our room isn’t much different, but we don’t have an en-suite.” Louis’ dad pushed his hands deep into his pockets, rocking back on his heels. “We just thought maybe you’d need the en-suite more in case…well you know…we don’t like to-“

 

“That’ll do.” Louis squawked, motioning for his dad to leave them to unpack.

 

“We’ll be in the living room.”

 

With a short nod, the door was closed and they were alone.

 

“They seem fine with it all.” Harry turned to Louis, shrugging.

 

“We’ll see how it goes when we stop acting like we’re just friends.” Louis closed in on the younger boy, cupping his face and pressing a hot, wet kiss to his lips. “After all, it’s not like I can keep my hands off of you.”

 

Harry blushed, kissing back, his hands searching for Louis’ wider hips.

 

“I saw you looking at the bath darling.” Louis’ lips lunged for Harry’s neck, his teeth nipping at the sensitive skin. “I know what you were thinking.”

 

“Oh yeah?” Harry breathed.

 

“I think that maybe you want to get fucked in that bath.” Louis hissed, licking at the shell of Harry’s ear.

 

Harry groaned in response, nodding frantically.

 

“All in good time baby.” Louis nuzzled at Harry’s neck before pulling away and lifting both of their suitcases onto the bed, beginning to unpack.

 

Harry grumbled and gravitated towards his own suitcase, following suit.

 

-

 

Dinner that night was casual. Louis’ mum had bought some overpriced fancy oven pizzas on their way down, and a bag of salad for good measure. His dad had brought along the wireless speaker Louis had gifted him the Christmas before, determined to dominate the music selection with a variety of obscure singles from the 70’s. Lauren, Louis’ sister, remained on her phone, typing away furiously in between bouts of laughter. She muttered something about a group chat when her father questioned the outbursts. Louis led Harry into the living room when they had finished unpacking, the pair settling down next to his sister on the sofa.

 

“Lauren…what are you studying? Louis never told me.” Harry turned, trying to make an effort and break the silence.

 

“Oh, uh,” Lauren put her phone on the table, focusing her attention on their guest. “Product Design. You know like…designing…well products…I mean, like for the untapped market.”

 

Harry nodded, smiling at her explanation.

 

“Have you got long left?”

 

“About a year and a half, in the middle of my second year at the moment. I’ve got placement when I go back.” She rolled her eyes.

 

“I did offer for you to do it with my company.” Louis smirked. “We could have had so much fun.”

 

“Harry, don’t listen to him. He offered me a placement as his personal assistant, basically his dog’s body! I’d be all yes sir, no sir and wiping his arse-“

 

“Language Lauren!” Christine gasped as she came into the room, placing the sliced pizzas and salad on the coffee table in front of them.

 

“I’m doing a placement with some startup company in the city; shadowing a few people.” Lauren muttered to Harry, finishing her story.

 

“I can sympathise.” Harry nodded as he bit into his first slice of pepperoni, a paper plate held underneath his chin. “I did Fashion with Media studies so you can imagine the placements I got sent on.”

 

“Oh! Fashion!” Louis’ Mother squealed. “That must have been so much fun, Harry!”

 

“Not as fun as it sounds.” Harry blushed.

“He’s very…modest.” Louis rolled his eyes.

 

“Did your parents not want you to do something a bit more…practical?” Louis’ dad frowned.

 

“Um, well…I was always interested in runway fashion and begged my mum for a subscription to Vogue for Christmas. So I don’t think she was that surprised.” Harry shrugged.

 

“I don’t think we would have had our Louis going off to do Fashion.” He snorted. “Even though it would have all made more sense.”

 

“Because I’m gay, Dad?” Louis cocked his head, irritated. “God forbid I do mathematics with business and people get the wrong idea, and start to think I’m straight.”

 

“Lou, don’t darling.” Christine forced an awkward laugh, pushing the pizza towards his father in an attempt to shut him up.

 

“It was just a joke, son.” Louis’ dad cringed. “You know I’m not good with these things.”

 

Louis faked a small smile before returning to his pizza, giving Harry’s knee a little reassuring squeeze.

 

“I _was_ the only boy in my class.” Harry offered, letting out a nervous laugh. “I must have looked like a right ladies’ man.”

 

-

 

“And then I said…if you’ve got my pint then who’s drink is this?” Louis dad wheezed, thumping his palm on the back of Harry’s back.

 

Harry laughed along, unsure of how the story had even started.

 

Harry and Louis’ dad sat on the back porch, sipping beers and waiting for Louis to come back with some kind of late night snack for the three of them.

 

“You know, Louis makes us sound worse than we are.” Louis’ dad sighed.

 

“Huh?”

 

“We never had a problem with him being gay, he just never told us anything about…anything… so it was hard to understand the situation.” He shook his head. “We didn’t know what the right thing to do was.”

 

“Why…why did you have to _do_ anything?” Harry murmured.

 

“That…could have been our problem.” Robert, Louis’ dad, chuckled. “It felt like we were meant to do something about it…or just, you know, react in some way.”

 

Harry nodded, looking out to the beach.

 

“Me and Louis’ mother are just really happy to meet you.” Robert nudged Harry’s knee with his own. “I’ve been told by his mother to make sure that you know we are so glad Louis’ finally found someone.”

 

Harry blushed, trying to suppress a huge, satisfied grin.

 

“What did I miss?” Louis chimed back in, carrying a large bowl filled with barbeque flavored crisps.

 

“Nothing much.” Robert reached for a handful of crisps. “Was just letting Harry know we’re all really…thrilled…to meet him.”

 

“Wow.” Louis rolled his eyes. “Mum’s really been breathing down your neck.”

 

“No, I mean it, son.”

 

“If you say so.”

 

“Lou, I really think he-“

 

“People change.” Robert patted Louis’ arm. “I just want to see you happy.”

 

“Yeah, alright.” In the darkness Louis blushed as he patted his dad’s arm in silent thanks. “That’s enough beer for you tonight, dad.”

 

-

 

Harry almost purred as he settled under Louis’ arm, nestling his head into the older man’s chest with their legs intertwined. Louis’ fingers danced down Harry’s back, teasing at his hot, sensitive skin.

 

“I’m so tired.” Harry mumbled, puckering his lips against Louis’ bare chest.

 

“That’s what two days with my family will do to you.” Louis smirked, his eyes flickering shut as he yawned.

 

“It’s been nice.” Harry shook his head. “I really like them.”

 

“They’re alright.”

“You’re enjoying it too.” Harry chuckled. “Let the hard man act drop for a little bit.”

 

“It’s an act, is it?” Louis raised an eyebrow, reaching down to tickle Harry’s sides.

 

Harry squealed, squirming as he tried to push Louis’ fingers away.

 

“You know what I mean.” He wheezed as Louis’ attacking hands finally retreated.

 

Louis grumbled in reluctant agreement, returning to stroking Harry’s back.

 

“Thank you for bringing me.” Harry squeaked. “I know it’s…strange for you.”

 

“Darling.” Louis’ voice immediately softened.

 

“It…means a lot to me.”

 

“Me too.” Louis gave Harry’s shoulder a squeeze, kissing the top of his head softly.

 

-

 

Louis couldn’t help laughing to himself as he watched Harry crouch down in the sand, trying his best to get the right angle as he took multiple pictures of Lauren as she posed dramatically.

 

“They really seem to get on, don’t they?” Louis’ mum smiled as she sprawled out on her towel beside him.

 

“I knew they would.”

 

“It’s sweet.”

 

Harry handed the phone back to Lauren as she helped him up, presumably thanking him and offering a hug.

 

“Get a good picture?” Louis’ dad teased as Lauren settled beside him.

 

“Quite a few.” She beamed, her eyes flickering up at Harry.

 

Louis snaked his arm around Harry’s waist as he sat down, pulling him close. Harry blushed as he checked to see if Louis’ parents were looking; they weren’t. Harry turned his face and pecked at Louis’ lips feverishly, cupping his face gently.

 

“I think you might make it as a photographer.” Louis breathed, grinning into another soft kiss.

 

“You think?”

“You’d make a good model as well.” Louis tugged at Harry’s hair gently, forcing him to open his mouth and accept Louis’ tongue into his mouth.

 

“Louis!” Lauren whined. “Gross!”

 

Harry tried to pull away but Louis strong arms kept them connected, his other hand thrusting his middle finger in his sister’s direction.

 

“Louis, calm it down.” His mother laughed, patting his shoulder.

 

Louis sighed and pulled away, leaving Harry flustered and blushing. Louis adjusted his trunks as he shuffled on their towel, crossing his legs and reaching for a bottle of water to keep himself in check.

 

-

 

Back in their room, Harry was on fire. He was on top of Louis the moment the door was closed, straddling his waist and grinding his hips down. Louis gasped, grabbing the back of Harry’s neck as his other hand fell down into the back of his trunks, smoothing over Harry’s soft behind.

 

The rest of the family were in their rooms, having a nap before dinner, so the pair knew they would be undisturbed. Since being at the cottage they had only been able to get away with sloppy handjobs in the shower or quick blowjobs under the duvet. Harry had felt guilty, giving in to his desires, knowing that Louis’ family were only next door, but after Louis’ teasing at the beach he just couldn’t deny himself any longer.

 

Harry dipped his head, running his tongue over the shell of Louis’ ear, allowing himself to nibble gently. Louis groaned and squeezed at Harry’s arse harder, pulling him even closer.

 

“You want this, baby?” Louis hissed, rubbing himself against Harry through the thin material of their swimming shorts.

 

“Oh _god_ , yes.” Harry gasped into Louis’ skin. “Need it.”

 

Louis grinned at the desperation in Harry’s voice, lunging for the younger boy’s lips. He licked into Harry’s mouth, teeth clashing as he asserted his dominance. He forced them to roll, finding his place between Harry’s legs, fingers playing with the waistband of his trunks.

 

“Louis.” Harry shivered. “ _Please_ touch me.”

 

Louis yanked Harry’s trunks down off of his hips, pulling away to make his way down Harry’s body, licking at his goosebump covered skin. Louis hummed as his eyes fell on Harry’s flushed erection, laying heavy and thick against Harry’s quivering stomach.

 

“You are so gorgeous.”

 

Louis took Harry into his mouth, sucking softly as he bobbed his head up and down, one hand cupping Harry’s slightly swollen balls. Harry squealed into his fist as Louis teased him, trying so desperately not to be heard by the rest of the cottage.

 

“You’ve got to keep quiet, love.” Louis taunted, swirling his tongue around Harry’s tip. “Don’t want to be caught, do we?”

 

Harry’s eyes were watering as waves of sharp pleasure washed over him. He gripped at Louis’ short crop of hair, pushing himself deeper and deeper into the older man’s mouth. Louis moaned as Harry’s length slid down into his throat, letting up control and allowing Harry to fuck his mouth. Louis’ cock ached as he looked up at Harry; his brow furrowed as he thrust himself into Louis’ hungry mouth, his eyes flickering shut as his lips pursed.

 

“Lou…I’m gonna-“ Harry whimpered as Louis took back the control, stopping him from pulling away.

 

“Want you to cum for me.” Louis hissed as his hand replaced his mouth, in favour of biting at Harry’s inner thighs. “Show me how much you want it.”

 

Louis thumbed at Harry’s tip, using his spit to make the movement slicker. Harry was covering his face with a pillow, practically screaming into it as his hips rose from the bed. Louis sunk his lips down Harry’s length one last time as a string of white cum began to spurt from the boy’s tip. Louis swallowed happily, trying to sooth Harry’s sensitive skin with a few slow licks, his tongue flat and long. Harry’s body continued to convulse as he begged for Louis to pull away, still gasping into the pillow. Louis obeyed, crawling up Harry’s body, making sure to brush his leaking erection against Harry’s stomach, reminding him that they weren’t done. Pushing the pillow away, Louis licked into Harry’s mouth, allowing him to taste himself. Harry sucked on Louis tongue, whimpering as Louis stroked his side with light fingertips.

 

“Such a good boy.” Louis whispered, pulling away to kiss over Harry’s ear. “Do you think you could cum again?”

 

Harry’s cheeks were burning as he blinked in shock.

 

“I need to feel you.” Louis groaned. “So desperate for you, baby.”

 

Instantly, Harry could feel himself getting painfully hard. He was so sensitive now but the way Louis’ rough voice echoed into his ear left him no choice but to want more.

 

“I’m going to be so gentle with you.” Louis trailed his fingers down to Harry’s arse, teasing at his dry hole. “Gonna get you all wet.”

 

Louis left the bed with shaky legs, giving his hard-on a few tugs as he searched the bedside drawer. Quickly he returned to Harry, settling at the end of the bed, propping Harry’s legs up on his shoulders as his face settled in front of Harry’s intimacy. Louis spat on his fingers before running them gingerly over Harry’s hole, smirking at the cracked moan he received. He slicked up his fingers with the lube, throwing the bottle off of the bed. Slowly he pushed a finger into Harry, wiggling it around in the search for his sweet spot. Harry yelped loudly as Louis appeared to find it; so loud that he was sure that the whole of Cornwall would have heard it. Harry panted as he tried to apologise, shoving his knuckles into his mouth as Louis added another finger, curling and scissoring them.

 

Louis’ cock was agonizingly hard, hanging down onto the duvet as he tried to focus all of his attention on preparing Harry. There was no way he would be able to last once he was nestled inside of Harry’s tight heat, so he was thankful that he had already got the younger boy off.

 

“Louis.” Harry gasped. “I’m…ready.”

 

“Love, I’ve only got two-“

 

“I’m close again.” Harry blushed dark red.

 

Pre-cum dripped from Louis’ neglected erection as Harry made his admission. This boy was going to be the death of him.

 

Louis eased his fingers out, eagerly slicking himself up with the excess lube, almost cumming from the slightest contact. As he lined himself up to Harry’s hole, he settled himself on top of the quivering boy, easing the tip in ever so slowly.

 

“Wrap your legs around my waist.” Louis choked, burying his face into Harry’s sweaty curls.

 

Harry obeyed and whimpered as Louis filled him up.

 

“Fuck.” Louis shuddered as he made his first uneasy thrust. “Harry.”

 

Harry’s eyes were streaming with tears as he took Louis’ cock - overwhelmed and overstimulated. He could already feel himself threatening to spill over Louis’ stomach as his lover repeatedly prodded at his prostate. Louis thrusts quickly became more urgent, the sound of skin slapping together filling the room. Any concerns about people hearing them were forgotten as the bed frame banged against the wall, Louis loud moans competing against each thump.

 

“Louis.” Harry breathed. “Too…loud.”

 

Louis growled in response, pulling away slightly to secure a strong hand to Harry’s throat. Harry purred as he grew lightheaded, shamelessly coming apart, untouched, spilling out onto his own stomach. Louis eyes widened as he glanced down at Harry’s spent cock, still rock hard between them.

 

“You’re _mine_.” Louis breathed, kissing at Harry’s mouth. “You cum for _me._ ”

 

Harry mewled weakly.

 

“ _God.”_ Louis began to collapse, his hips juddering as his stomach tightened.

 

“Lou.” Harry combed through the older man’s hair as his face returned to Harry’s hair.

 

Louis gasped as his thrusts turned into jerks, helplessly pouring into Harry’s warmth.

 

For a few moments, they just lay there, all of Louis’ weight now on Harry. They tried to regulate their breathing as they stroked at each other’s damp skin, the sudden silence almost deafening. Louis moaned again as he pulled out of Harry, falling down next to him as his chest continued to pound.

 

“Are you…okay?” Louis was still panting as he looked over at his lover.

 

“Feels like I’m still cumming.” Harry shivered. “So good.”

 

“You did so well baby.” Louis kissed his shoulder. “So fucking hot.”

 

“What about your family?” Harry bit his lip.

 

“Shhh.” Louis shook his head. “I want to enjoy this.”

 

Harry smiled softly, curling into Louis’ side, his eyelashes fluttering against his lover’s chest. He yawned into Louis skin, hoping they could also nap together before dinner.

 

“Harry.” Louis mumbled, his eyes closing as he rested his free arm behind his head.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I…love you.” His voice was a whisper but he knew that Harry heard him.

 

-

 

“Boys!” Three sharp knocks rasped on their door. “Dinner!”

 

Louis groaned.

 

“Louis!”

 

“Yes, mother!” Louis managed to bark, covering Harry’s ears. “Give us…ten minutes.”

 

“Be quick.”

 

Louis rubbed at his eyes as they settled on the clock. _Shit._

 

Harry stirred beside him, flinching as his fingers crept over the cold, sticky residue that was left on his stomach.

 

“What the-“

 

“We’re really late.” Louis whispered, forcing himself out of bed, his body aching.

 

Louis padded into the bathroom, flicking on the shower and instantly stepping under the lukewarm water. He quickly began to wash, his eyes closed as if he could gain another few minutes of sleep.

 

“Wash my hair,” Harry mumbled as he joined him, leaning his back against Louis' chest, tilting his head back.

 

“You’re so spoilt.” Louis chuckled, lathering up Harry’s thick mop of hair.

 

“But you love me.” Harry grinned to himself.

 

Louis sighed, smiling, “Yeah, I guess I do.”

 

Harry giggled, reaching up and helping to rinse out his hair.

 

Louis washed Harry’s body, soothing his skin with a light touch. Harry returned the favour, petting Louis’ plump behind as he soaped up his cheeks. They rinsed themselves off and Louis turned off the shower. Harry handed him a big white towel as he stepped out. They dried off quickly, Harry sitting in the corner of the room, peering into the mirror as he roughly dried his hair. Louis wore a fitted baby blue shirt and tight black jeans, sitting on the bed as he tied up his Ralph Lauren dress shoes. He sat back and watched as Harry chose an outfit, shimmying into a pair of grey skinny jeans and slipping on an oversized silk shirt that clung to his broad shoulders, leaving the first three buttons undone. Harry shoved on a few of his favourite gaudy rings, pushing his big feet into a dainty pair of suede loathers.

 

“Ready?” Louis stood up from the bed.

 

Harry nodded.

 

“You look so pretty.” Louis cooed, reaching forward and tucking Harry’s unruly hair behind his ears.

 

He kissed Harry’s full lips softly, smoothing a hand over Harry’s hip.

 

“I…love you too.” Harry breathed, putting his hand over Louis’. “I really do.”

 

And, for the first time, Louis was the one that blushed.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
